L'amour d'une soeur
by Rhea-lity
Summary: "Imaginez que le nom de Primrose Everdeen n'ai pas été tiré au sort lors des 74ème Hunger Games et que Katniss, sa sœur, n'eut donc pas à se porter volontaire... Imaginez que le nom de Peeta Mellark ne soit non plus pas tiré ce jour-là… Qu'elle aurait été alors l'histoire de ces jeux ?"
1. Prologue

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous!**

Ça y est... aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de poster ma première fanfiction sur ce site. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant je viens ici pour lire de magnifiques histoires et maintenant c'est à moi d'en écrire une et de la faire partager. C'est assez étrange mais très excitant!

Alors, j'ai voulu écrire sur "Hunger Games" car c'est un univers que j'aime beaucoup et j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées qui me trottais dans la tête sur comment l'histoire aurait pu se passer si certains personnages n'étaient pas présent. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews pour que je puisse me rendre compte de votre avis. Bonne lecture! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, ils lui appartiennent et je ne fais que les réutiliser pour cette fanfiction. Seul les OC présents m'appartiennent. L'histoire des Hunger Games subira divers changements quant à la réelle histoire et certaines parties seront donc inventées de toute part.

 **Résumé :**

"Imaginez que le nom de Primrose Everdeen n'ai pas été tiré au sort lors des 74ème Hunger Games et que Katniss, sa sœur, n'eut donc pas à se porter volontaire... Imaginez que le nom de Peeta Mellark ne soit non plus pas tiré ce jour-là…

Imaginez plutôt que deux autres tributs soient désignés à leur place… Qui sont-ils ? Quelles seront leurs réactions suite à l'annonce de leur participation ? Auront-ils une chance que l'un d'entre eux gagne et revienne en vie des Hunger Games ?"


	2. Le jour J

**Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 1 : Le jour J

En ce soir d'été, le soleil était encore bien présent dans le ciel. Il éclairait les petites maisons du district 12 avec clarté que l'on pourrait penser qu'il venait d'être midi. Une grande quantité de charbons, de métaux et de pierres étaient éparpillées sur le sol terreux du petit village. Les routes n'étaient pas vraiment visibles à cause du vent qui provoquait de petits nuages de fumée.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans pratiquement tout le patelin ce qui surprit deux oiseaux accrochés à une branche d'arbre. Ils s'envolèrent au son strident de la jeune fille.

 **« Adaaaaaaaam! Revient tout de suite ! Arrête de courir n'importe où et viens m'aider à mettre la table !** » cria-t-elle.

Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains trois assiettes blanches qu'elle posa sur une table en bois. Un enfant venait de faire irruption dans la pièce qui était en réalité une petite cuisine. Il était petit, avait les cheveux brun mi- long et portait une salopette bleu marine avec un t-shirt gris en dessous. Il avait les yeux de couleur noisette et de petites taches de rousseur sur le bout de son nez.

 **« Pas la peine de crier ! J'ai compris ! »** répliqua-t-il instantanément.

 **« Je te signale que papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer, s'il voit que le dîner n'est pas près tu sais ce qu'il se passera ! »** répondit la jeune fille.

Elle était plus âgée que le garçon de quelques années et était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux brun tombaient en cascade dans son dos et étaient légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux vert émeraude ressemblaient à la couleur de son gilet qui laissait transparaître un débardeur blanc. Elle portait également un jean noir assez simple.

 **« Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui encore ce soir sachant que demain c'est la moisson. »** dit-elle cette fois ci d'un ton plus calme.

 **« D'accord d'accord Ellie je vais t'aider, mais tu sais… j'ai peur pour demain. »** ajouta-t-il tristement.

 **« Adam »** dit Ellie en s'approchant du garçon, **« tu auras ton nom seulement une seule fois dans l'urne, ça ne tombera jamais sur toi, je peux te l'assurer ! Le mien est inscrit six fois ce qui est relativement peu vu mon âge. Les jeunes de 18 ans ont pour la plupart pris beaucoup de _tesserae_ ce qui a considérablement augmenter leurs nombres d'inscriptions et moi je n'en ai pris aucun donc il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, nous ne serons pas tirés au sort. »** affirma-t-elle.

Un _tesserae_ représente l'équivalent d'un an d'approvisionnement en blé et en huile pour une personne contre une inscription de plus aux Hunger Games. Beaucoup de famille en on recourt pour qu'ils puissent vivre, sans ça, ils mourraient de faim.

Un homme entra par la porte d'entrée. Il était grand, avait les cheveux brun mais grisonnant avec dans ses bras des produits comestibles qui ressemblaient à des légumes, du pain et des céréales. Il ressemblait étrangement à Adam, ils avaient exactement la même couleur des yeux et la même forme ronde du visage. Ellie quant à elle ne lui ressemblait pas plus que cela. A l'instar de celui-ci, elle avait un visage plutôt ovale et long.

 **« Papa ! »** dit Adam surprit.

 **« Le dîner n'est toujours pas près ? »** s'étonna-t-il en posant ses marchandises sur le buffet de la cuisine.

 **« Je suis en train de le préparer, ce sera près dans dix minutes. »** assura Ellie.

 **« Très bien. »** dit-il machinalement. **« Au fait, j'ai vu Gale en rentrant du travail et il m'a demandé que tu le rejoignes près de la colline demain matin à 10 heures avant la moisson. Il m'a dit que c'était important. »**

 **« Ok, j'irai le voir. »** répondit-elle simplement.

Ellie ne parle pas de la moisson avec son père. C'était un sujet assez sensible sachant que son oncle, Daniel, s'était porté volontaire à la place de celui-ci lors des 51ème Hunger Games. Ellie est née alors que son père n'avait que 20 ans, sa mère en avait 18. Daniel ne voulait pas qu'elle vive sans son père et a donc pris sa place. Il était âgé de 17 ans et il succomba dans l'arène assez rapidement par un tribut du district 1.

Le père de famille interdisait à ses enfants de regarder les jeux qu'il jugeait trop violent. Lui-même ne regardait pas, cela lui faisait remonter de très mauvais souvenirs.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Ellie débarrassa la table avec l'aide de son père. Adam lui était monté à l'étage. Elle le rejoignit une fois terminé. Ils partageaient la même chambre depuis qu'Adam était né et cela ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment.

 **« Alors tu vas voir Gale demain ? »** questionna Adam.

 **« Oui mais ça ne te regarde pas Adam ! »** répondit Ellie qui commençait à s'énerver.

 **« Quoi ? c'est ton amoureux peut être ? »** s'exclama-t-il.

 **« Pff, arrête de dire des bêtises, on est ami c'est tout. Je pense qu'il va vouloir me parler de la moisson et me rassurer comme il le fait tous les ans. »**

 **« Mouais mouais.. »** dit Adam en ne croyant pas ce que sa sœur lui racontait.

 **« Ne me crois pas si tu veux, de toute façon je m'en fiche ! Bon je vais me changer et dormir moi. »** dit Ellie en essayant de changer de discussion.

 **« Moi aussi. »** dis Adam en comprenant que sa sœur en avait marre de ses allusions sur Gale et elle. **« J'espère juste qu'aucun de nous deux ne sera tiré au sort demain ».**

 **« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est statistiquement pas probable, on aurait une de ces poisses si l'un de nous était tiré. »** déclara Ellie en cherchant son pyjama sous son oreiller.

 **« Oui c'est vrai. »** se résigna Adam.

Ellie partit dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir et se changea. Elle se lava les dents et décida qu'elle prendrait sa douche le lendemain. Adam pris sa place une fois qu'elle finit puis tous deux s'endormirent assez rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait pas un éclat de soleil qui traversait le ciel remplit de nuages et la pluie ne mis pas longtemps avant de pointer le bout de son nez. Ellie se réveilla la première comme à son habitude, il était 9h00 et avait rendez-vous avec Gale à 10h00. Elle avait donc le temps de prendre sa toilette et de prendre son petit déjeuné. Adam quant à lui se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard et rejoignit sa sœur autour de la table de la cuisine.

 **« Bonjour Adam. »** dit Ellie avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **« Bonjour soeurette ! Alors prête pour le grand jour ? »**

 **« Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien se passer Adam ! »**

 **« Je parlais pas de ça mais de Gale »** renchérit-il en sirotant son verre de jus d'orange.

Ellie le regarda dans les yeux et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Le père de famille était partit tôt au travail et avait laissé un mot sur le buffet avec comme inscription : « Je me libèrerai pour la moisson. A tout à l'heure, 11h00 devant l'autel, bisous. »

 **« Papa nous rejoindra pour la moisson Adam. »** dit Ellie alors qu'il regardait la télévision.

 **« Regarde Ellie, les journalistes parlent de Panem. Ils disent que les pacificateurs commencent à partir du Capitol pour arriver dans les différents districts. »** lui répondit Adam sans avoir prêté attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Ellie regarda la télévision et était dégoutée de la joie et de l'engouement que cela procurait aux personnes siégeant au Capitol.

 **« Comment peuvent-ils être excités à ce point ? Voir des gens être désignés pour être envoyés à la mort. Je ne les comprendrai jamais. »** déclara Ellie alors qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table.

 **« On est leur divertissement, des animaux de foire. »** dit soudain Adam en mangeant une pomme.

Adam avait peut-être que 12 ans mais était très intelligent pour son âge. Il alla aider sa sœur et décida de se préparer dans sa chambre. Ellie était déjà prête. Il était 9H50 et elle décida de quitter la maison et de rejoindre Gale à la colline.

 **« J'y vais Adam ! A dans une heure pour la moisson ! »**

 **« Daccord ! »** cria Adam des escaliers.

Ellie ferma la porte et partit sur sa gauche. Elle emprunta un sentier désert et arriva au point de rendez-vous avec cinq minutes d'avance. Elle s'assit sur une dune et regarda au loin en attendant son ami. Tout d'un coup elle sentit deux mains sur ces yeux et entendit la voix d'un homme.

 **« Qui c'est ? »** demanda-t-il amusé.

 **« On est plus des gamin Gale. »** dit Ellie en retirant les mains de celui-ci.

 **« Ohh on peut pas rire un peu ? Dans une heure on sera peut-être envoyé dans un train pour finir mort dans une arène. »** dis le jeune homme tristement.

Ellie savait qu'il avait peur. Son nom était au moins marqué 20 fois avec tous les _tesserae_ qu'il avait accumulés aux fils des années. Elle décida de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

 **« Tu sais Gale, avec un peu de chance tu n'y passeras pas non plus cette année, et vu que c'est ta dernière année et bien tu l'auras mis dans le cul au Capitol ! »** lâcha-t-elle en lui tapotant une main sur l'épaule.

Gale n'acquiesça même pas un petit sourire. Il regarda Ellie droit dans les yeux.

 **« Ta pas peur pour ton frère toi ? »** émit-il soudainement.

Ellie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça, bien sûr qu'elle avait peur mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible que son frère soit choisi. C'est la première année où il est inscrit et en plus son nom est écrit qu'une seule fois. Le nom d'Adam se perdra facilement face aux 20 noms de Gale.

 **« C'est pas possible Gale. »** reprit Ellie. **« Impossible même. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas impossible et tu le sais très bien Lie, tu essais de te rassurer et je te comprends. Maintenant il faut que tu l'envisage. »**

Lie était le surnom que lui donnait Gale, simple, jolie et rapide ce qui avait toujours plus à Ellie.

 **« C'était donc ça dont tu voulais me parler ! »** s'emporta-t-elle. **« De mon frère qui pourrait être tiré au sort ! Puisque je te dis que ça ira, pense à toi un peu, tu as presque 20 risques de plus que lui d'être choisi ! »** s'emporta Ellie.

 **« Je sais et ne t'inquiète pas je me suis préparer à rentrer dans cette arène, et puis si ton frère est tiré au sort, je me porterais volontaire. »** finit par dire Gale en la regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

Ellie n'en revenait pas, Gale allait se sacrifier si le nom d'Adam sortait dans maintenant moins d'une heure. Elle était heureuse car elle savait qu'il ne risquait rien cette année mais ne comprenait pas vraiment la décision de Gale. Elle et lui se connaissait certes depuis plusieurs années, étaient meilleurs amis mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il ferait ça pour elle. Elle décida de ne rien lui répondre et de le prendre dans ses bras en guise de remerciement.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux soudainement et demanda à Gale de le suivre, ce qu'il fit car celui-ci avait l'air faiblard. Gale le retient par la taille et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. L'homme répondit seulement qu'il devait le suivre car il avait une requête à lui demander.

 **« Je viens avec toi ! »** dit Ellie avec enthousiasme.

 **« Non ! »** répondit l'homme aux cheveux blond spontanément. **"J'ai juste… besoin d'une personne rien de plus ! Ce ne sera pas long."**

Ellie regarda Gale mais il hocha la tête pour lui annoncer être d'accord avec l'homme. Elle décida donc de ne pas le contredire et finit par lui faire un bisou sur la joue gauche en lui disant de faire vite car la moisson n'allait maintenant pas tarder à commencer.

Elle partit en direction de l'autel et chercha son frère dans la foule qui était déjà remplie de pacificateurs et de tous les jeunes avec leurs parents. Les files s'établissaient déjà, toujours par âge et par sexe. Ellie chercha son frère chez les garçons de 12 ans quand soudain elle le vit. Il transpirait beaucoup et regardait les autres garçons avec attention. Ellie alla le rejoindre pour l'embrasser et lui dit qu'il devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans ronchonner et qu'il allait se revoir bientôt. Elle partit ensuite à la recherche de son père, il ne devait pas être loin. Malheureusement, elle ne le trouva nulle part et se résigna à partir en direction de sa rangé, les filles de 18 ans, et attendit patiemment le commencement de la moisson.

En l'espace de 10 minutes, tous les rangs étaient établis. L'estrade était prête, au centre deux gros bocal avec des centaines de petits papiers à l'intérieur, un pour les garçons, l'autre pour les filles. Ellie cherchait désespérément Gale quand soudain elle l'aperçu dans la rangé des garçons de son âge. Il ne la regardait pas et était très concentré sur la scène.

Ellie vit Katniss Everdeen dans sa rangé, seulement cinq filles les séparaient. C'était une jeune fille de son âge et elle se ressemblait beaucoup, du moins physiquement. Elle l'admirait même si elles ne s'étaient jamais parlé. Elle savait que Katniss était douée à la chasse et aux soins médicaux, cela la rendait spéciale pour Ellie car celle-ci ne savait même pas soigner une petite plait ouverte. Il y a eu une rumeur qui a circulé il y a quelques temps comme quoi Katniss Everdeen sortirait avec le fils du boulanger, Peeta Mellark. Ellie en avait entendu parler par Gale mais il ne savait pas si c'était réellement vrai ou si ce n'était qu'une rumeur comme une autre.

Tout à coup, une femme très excentrique fit son apparition suivie d'un homme qui l'était beaucoup moins. Elle était grande et elle portait une perruque d'un orange vif et des vêtements de la même envergure. Elle avait bien l'allure et le physique des personnes siégeant au Capitol. Celle-ci s'approcha de l'estrade et commença à racler de la gorge pour que tu le monde soit attentif. Une fois fait, elle se présenta sous le nom d'Effie Trinket et annonça qu'elle accompagnerait les deux tributs qui seraient désignés durant la phase pré-jeux. La personne qui l'accompagnait se présenta à son tour, c'était le mentor de cette année qui n'était autre qu'Haymitch Abernathy, le plus grand alcoolique du district 12, et même de Panem selon certains. Il avait gagné les 50ème Hunger Games et avait donc dû tuer plusieurs tributs. Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment remis et plongea dans l'alcool quelques jours après son retour au district 12.

Effie commença son discourt d'une façon presque théâtrale.

 **« Peuple de Panem, peuple du district 12, comme chaque année un tribut mâle et un tribut femelle seront choisi parmi les jeunes âgés de 12 à 18 ans lors de la moisson…et la moisson c'est maintenant ! »** dit-elle en souriant légèrement. **« Les tributs seront ensuite emmenés au Capitol puis envoyés dans une arène afin de combattre face aux autres tributs des différents districts. Une seule personne sera désignée vainqueur, la dernière à être resté en vie. Joyeux 74ème Hunger Games à tous et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »** finit-elle par dire en tapant des mains.

Celles d'Ellie étaient moites. Six risques, il y avait six risques que son nom soit tiré. C'était peu par rapport à d'autres filles, elle ne pouvait pas être choisie, du moins elle l'espérait tellement.

 **« Bien, maintenant passons au tirage au sort, et comme toujours honneur aux dames. »** continua Effie.

Effie s'avança près du récipient contenant les petits bouts de papier puis elle en choisit un au hasard. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut rapidement.

 **« Le tribut femelle du district 12 est… Ellie Wincheston ! »**

Les yeux d'Ellie s'ouvrirent grandement à l'annonce de son prénom. Elle n'y croyait pas, avait-elle bien entendue ? Etait-ce vraiment elle qu'Effie venait d'appeler ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que son nom puisse être choisit aujourd'hui et ce qui venait de se passer la choquait plus qu'autre chose. Elle ne réagissait pas, elle s'avança en dehors de sa rangé et marchait en direction de l'estrade. Tous les regards était portés sur elle. Elle chercha le regard de son frère et vit des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ellie rejoignit Effie et Haymitch (qui sentait le Rhum à plein nez). Elle se plaça à la gauche de celle-ci. Elle lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'Haymitch, lui, la regardait avec compassion. Aucune volontaire ne s'était désignée pour prendre sa place. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, la dernière fois c'était lors des 51ème jeux lorsque l'oncle d'Ellie se porta volontaire à la place son père.

 **« Maintenant passons aux garçons ! »** dit Effie avec rapidité comme si elle avait l'intention d'en finir au plus vite. Elle s'avança vers le deuxième bocal situé plus à sa droite et pris un papier. **« Le tribut mâle choisit pour représenter le district 12 est… »** Effie eu un moment d'hésitation, elle regarda le bout de papier et mis cinq seconde avant de le lire. **« est… Adam Wincheston ! »** finit-elle par dire en posant son regard sur Ellie.

En entendant le prénom de son petit frère, Ellie tomba par terre. Elle se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, tous les deux n'avaient pas pu être tiré la même année, Adam n'avait pas pu être choisi lors de sa première année ! Elle était perdue, n'y comprenait rien. Soudain elle sentit une main la relever. C'était un pacificateur qui se tenait derrière elle.

 **« Lève-toi ! »** dit-il sévèrement. **« On se lève ! »** reprit-il.

 **« Un peu de compassion ça existe ? »** dit Haymitch en s'approchant de l'homme habillé de blanc.

 **« Les ordres sont les ordres Abernathy ! »** déclara-t-il en postillonnant volontairement sur le buveur de Rhum.

Il voulut répliquer mais se résigna à reprendre sa place tout en fixant le garde du regard.

Ellie était maintenant debout et venait de se souvenir de ce que Gale lui avait promis une heure plus tôt. Il allait se porter volontaire à la place d'Adam. La jolie brune attendait qu'il s'exprime mais personne ne pris la parole. Adam se retira doucement du rang des garçons de 12 ans et s'approcha de l'estrade avec les larmes aux yeux. Ellie chercha du regard Gale mais celui-ci regardait en direction de ses pieds. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'allait pas lui faire ça ! Il lui avait dit qu'il se porterait volontaire si Adam était choisi ! Elle était désemparée, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, elle voulut à cet instant précis crier de toutes ses forces et voulu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas et elle le savait. Ellie courut en direction de son frère pour l'embrasser mais un garde la retint de force.

 **« Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi le voir ! »** dit-elle en se débattant vigoureusement.

 **« Tu en auras l'occasion plus tard ! Pas de contact physique avant la fin de la cérémonie ce sont les règles ! »** s'écria l'homme en ramenant Ellie à sa place.

Il décidait de ne pas la lâcher et restait derrière elle en lui tenant fermement les épaules. En voyant son frère pleurer, Ellie ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer verbalement.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas Adam, tout va bien se passer d'accord ? »** lâcha-t-elle en tremblotant.

Adam ne répondit pas, il était comme tétanisé.

L'excentrique Effie finit par reprendre la parole en expliquant que les deux tributs seront confiés au Capitol à partir de maintenant mais qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un dernier moment avec quelques-uns de leur proches.

 **« Mais pas plus de 2 personnes ! »** rappelle-telle. **« Maintenant serrez-vous la main les Wincheston ! Allez Allez ! »** dit-elle énergiquement.

Le pacificateur emmena Ellie face à son frère en tenant toujours fermement les épaules de celle-ci. Elle lui prit sa main droite en le regardant dans les yeux et lui chuchota quelques mots.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »**

 _ **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Laissez une petite review pour me faire part de vos réactions ;)**_

 _ **Petite info, je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine, donc normalement mardi prochain pour le 2nd ;)**_


	3. L'incompréhension

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous.**

 **Me revoilà avec le second chapitre comme prévu. Je voudrai remercier les personnes qui ont follow ou favorisé l'histoire, merci à vous :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : L'incompréhension

Ellie et son petit frère fut emmenés dans une petite salle qui se trouvait non loin du lieu de la cérémonie. Deux pacificateurs se tenaient à côté d'eux ainsi qu'Effie et Haymitch. Celui-ci ordonna aux hommes vêtus de blanc d'aller chercher les proches des jeunes tributs pour qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir. Une fois les gardes partis, Ellie mis un genou par terre et pris Adam dans ses bras, elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Elle lui souleva une mèche qui dépassait de son visage et essaya tant bien que mal à ne pas lui montrer sa peur. La jolie brune le regarda droit dans les yeux et le réconforta comme elle le pouvait.

 **« Adam je suis là, je prendrais soin de toi, je ferais tout pour que tu gagnes ces jeux d'accord ? Ce sera toi tu as compris ? »** lui dit-elle en frémissant légèrement.

 **« Je ne peux pas y croire Ellie, pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi nous deux ensemble ? »** répondit-il tristement.

 **« La chance n'était pas de notre côté. »** répliqua-t-elle simplement tout en baissant la tête vers le sol.

Ellie se releva dans la foulé et se tourna vers Haymitch.

 **« Ou est mon père ? »** interrogea la brune avec agressivité.

 **« Oh doucement ma jolie… »** dit-il en mettant sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de la jeune fille. **« Les gardes sont allés chercher tes proches tu ne m'as pas entendu leur demander ? »** continua par dire Haymitch en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Il faut que je le vois ! »** dit Ellie toujours énervée en retirant la main du buveur de rhum de son épaule.

 **« Et tu le verras ne t'inquiète pas. »** assure-t-il en essayant de la calmer comme il le pouvait.

 **« Oui nous partons dans environ une heure. »** dit Effie alors que tout le monde en avait presque oublié la présence. **« Vous aurez largement le temps de lui faire vos adieux. »** finit-elle par dire sans se douter que ces derniers mots provoqueraient une telle réaction.

 **« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit là ? »** s'emporta Ellie étant prête à lui sauter dessus.

 **« Oh oh on se calme ici ! »** ordonna Haymitch en attrapant ses deux avant-bras avant qu'elle ne puisse blesser quelqu'un.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apercevoir un garde suivi d'un homme aux cheveux brun. Il s'agissait de Gale. Dès qu'Ellie l'aperçu elle se débattit des mains d'Haymitch mais celui-ci ne la lâcha pas et la retint même d'avantage.

 **« Sale menteur ! »** s'écria la jeune tribut en direction de celui qui l'avait trahit.

Adam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait tout comme Effie qui observait la scène avec stupéfaction. Gale ne fut pas surprise de sa réaction et essaya de s'expliquer.

 **« Je suis désolé Lie… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu peur. Quand j'ai entendu ton prénom je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avec toi dans l'arène, ça aurait été trop dur… s'il te plait pardonne moi je te pris ! »** dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

 **« Tu te fou de moi Gale !? Si tu ne voulais pas prendre sa place il ne fallait pas m'en avoir parlé ! C'est de mon petit frère dont on parle ! »**. Elle arrêta de se débattre, ses beaux yeux verts venaient de se remplir de quelques gouttes d'eau. Haymitch décida alors de la lâcher lentement jusqu'à ne plus la retenir du tout.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ellie ? »** intervint Adam qui n'y comprenait visiblement rien.

Mais Ellie ne put lui répondre, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aurait pu échapper à l'arène si Gale avait tenu ses engagements. Elle décida alors de le prendre dans les bras et demanda à ce que l'on les laisse seul. L'ancien vainqueur fit sortir Gale et Effie de la salle puis les suivit à son tour. Une fois tout le monde partit, Ellie sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon, c'était un collier de couleur or.

 **« Adam je veux que tu portes toujours ça sur toi, même quand nous serons dans l'arène. »** dit Ellie en lui tendant le pendentif. **« J'ai le même et cela nous liera dans les jeux. Avec lui je serais toujours à tes côtés, nous serons tous à tes côtés. »** explique-t-elle simplement.

Il le prit des mains de sa sœur et le regarda de plus près. Il était de forme rectangulaire et était quelque peu poussiéreux. Le garçon de 12 ans l'ouvrit en appuyant sur le petit bouton présent sur le côté droit du médaillon. Une petite photo y était placée à l'intérieur représentant la famille Wincheston. Le père de famille à gauche suivi d'Adam puis d'Ellie et enfin tout à droite leur mère disparu il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Adam regarda sa sœur et lui fit un câlin avant de la remercier et mis le collier dans une de ses poches.

La belle se décida à ouvrir la porte de la petite salle où elle se trouvait elle et son frère et vit plusieurs gardes placés devant celle-ci. Elle demanda à l'un deux si son père était arrivé mais le garde ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

 **« Reste à l'intérieur ! »** sermonna-t-il en lui bloquant le passage. **« Vous sortirez quand on vous l'aura dit ! »**

Ellie se résigna alors à rentrer d'où elle venait. Elle rejoignit son frère et ils se prirent dans les bras le temps que quelqu'un se décide à rentrer. Elle espérait que ce serait son père.

Malheureusement, les minutes passèrent et toujours personne n'était venu les rejoindre. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ce n'était cependant pas le père de famille qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce mais bel et bien Haymitch.

 **« Il est temps d'y aller. Le train va partir dans quelques minutes. »** explique-t-il aux deux tributs qui étaient assis sur un divan de couleur verdâtre.

 **« Non… »** dit instantanément Ellie en se levant de celui-ci. **« Nous n'avons pas encore vu notre père ! »**

 **« Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. »** répondit-il de manière navrante. **« Personne ne la vue et apparemment il n'est pas allé à son travail aujourd'hui. »**

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible. Ellie et Adam se regardèrent quelques instants et n'y comprenaient rien. Elle expliqua à son mentor qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose à leur père, qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le retrouve mais Haymitch lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça et que les gardes ne les laisseraient pas faire de toute façon.

 **« S'il vous plait Haymitch ! Vous devez nous aider, allez demander à quelqu'un, à n'importe de qui d'essayer de le retrouver, je vous en prie ! »**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et celui-ci ne pût lui répondre autrement.

 **« Très bien, j'essaierai de faire passer le message à quelques amis mais je ne vous garantis rien, je dois normalement entrer dans le train en même temps que vous. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais maintenant vous devez venir avec moi, je vous y emmène. »** finit-il par dire en ouvrant la porte.

Ellie et Adam furent soulagés et suivirent leur mentor jusqu'au quai du train qui allait les emmener au Capitol. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et laissèrent Haymitch qui allait essayer de faire ce qu'il leur avait dit concernant leur père.

Le train n'avait pas encore prit son départ, il était tout de même midi et demi passé. Il devait normalement quitter les quais à midi précise mais ce retard ne chamboula pas le frère et la sœur qui avait pris place à l'arrière de celui-ci. Ils décidèrent de s'assoir sur une petite banquette grisâtre qui se situait face à une fenêtre. D'où ils étaient, lorsque le train se décidera à partir, ils verraient leur district se rétrécir à vue d'œil. Ce sera la dernière fois qu'ils observeront pour au moins l'un d'entre eux la ville dans laquelle ils ont vécu depuis leur naissance.

Ellie se décida à rompre le silence qui s'était placé depuis leur entré dans le train.

 **« Adam, il faut qu'on discute de ce que l'on va faire dans cette arène, voir qu'elles sont nos atouts, nos aptitudes qui pourraient nous emmenés le plus loin possible. »** dit la brune alors que le train venait de démarrer **. « Il faut également qu'on définisse nos faiblesses pour pouvoir les cacher au reste des tributs. »** continua par dire Ellie.

 **« Mais on sait rien faire Ellie !** **»** s'emporta le cadet. **« On ne sait pas se battre, pas se soigner, ni même faire correctement à manger ! Nos faiblesses ? C'est nous ! Tu es ma faiblesse Ellie et je suis la tienne. Les autres tributs seront que nous sommes frère et sœur, ils voudront nous tuer les premiers !** **»** s'écria-t-il en se levant de l'appui ou il était assis.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait raison, il était jeune mais avait une maturité exemplaire pour son âge. Tous deux regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent le district 12 s'éloigner rapidement. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **« Haymich ! »** cria Ellie en s'approchant de celui-ci. **« Avez-vous pu faire ce que l'on vous a demandé ? »** dit-elle en espérant que la réponse soit positive.

 **« Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis adressé à une personne de confiance pour faire des recherche et retrouver votre père. Il me recontactera s'il y a du nouveau. »** assura l'ancien vainqueur.

 **« Oh merci ! »** clama Adam en le prenant dans ses bras pour le remercier.

 **« Oh.. »** émit-t-il en attendant quelques secondes. **« C'est bon comme ça… »** fini-t-il part dire en se détachant du petit tribut. **« Nous avons un voyage de près de quatre heures, reposez-vous. »** reprit-il. **« Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter d'une stratégie une fois arrivé au Capitol. »**

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Ellie et son frère décidèrent donc de se reposer un moment et se rendirent dans une petite chambre toujours à l'arrière du train. A l'intérieur un lit superposé, une chaise face à un bureau en bois et une étagère avec quelques livres positionnés côte à côte. Ellie décida de prendre le lit du bas alors que son frère lui prit celui du haut. Ils se reposèrent quelques heures quand Effie fit son apparition sans prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

 **« Hello les tributs, le repas est prêt vous devez-être mort de faim !** **»** dit-elle avec encore une fois son air théâtrale.

Ellie se leva et demanda l'heure qu'il était à l'extravagante Effie et remarqua que celle-ci avait changé toute sa tenue ainsi que la couleur de sa perruque. Elle était désormais habillée en bleu de la tête au pied. Sa chevelure rayonnait, elle était de couleur bleu roi et était légèrement plus courte que lors de la moisson. Sa robe était parfaitement ajustée à sa taille et tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Quant à ses chaussures, ils étaient à talons et reflétaient la couleur de ses cheveux.

 **« Il est exactement 15h45, nous arrivons dans un peu moins d'une heure. Dépêchez-vous sinon ça va refroidir ! »** dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

15h45 ? Il mange si tard ici ? se demanda Ellie silencieusement. Elle ne dit rien et réveilla son frère qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Une fois fait, ils partirent en direction du centre du train. Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce (beaucoup plus grande que la chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter) et virent une table remplie de nourritures et de boissons. Ils aperçurent Effie qui était installée à côté d'Haymitch ainsi que deux autres personnes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues auparavant. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à Effie, de la même extravagance, ils venaient eux aussi du Capitol, cela se voyait. Les tributs se joignirent à eux et mangèrent extrêmement rapidement ce qui fit glousser Effie et ses acolytes. Haymitch lui se servit plusieurs fois du Whisky et ne prit pas que des petits verres. Les deux inconnus décidèrent enfin de se présenter, ils étaient les stylistes du district 12 et ne se privèrent pas pour critiquer les tenues et le physique des deux jeunes tributs.

 **« Mon dieu, nous allons vous rendre méconnaissable les amis ! »** dit l'un qui était habillé tout de blanc sauf sa perruque qui était orange vif.

 **« Exactement Ilka ! Personne ne les reconnaîtra ! »** s'esclaffa le second en tapant l'épaule de son associé.

Celui-ci se nommait José, il était plutôt petit et avait une surcharge pondérale assez importante comparé à Ilka. Ellie ne put s'empêcher de répondre aux remarques désobligeantes de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et n'en fut pas allée de main morte.

 **« Excuse-moi l'œuf pourri mais on s'en fou de votre relooking à deux balles, on est très bien comme on est et si ça vous plait pas c'est pareil ! »** dit-elle en regardant Ilka droit dans les yeux. Puis son regard se tourna sur le second. **« Et toi le sumo ta même pas à parler ! »**

Les deux stylistes restèrent bouche bée, Effie était choquée quand à Haymitch il était déjà saoul qu'il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ilka et son collègue se levèrent et quittèrent aussitôt la pièce fâchés et vexés de ce qu'ils venaient de se prendre en pleine tête. Adam regarda sa sœur et ils s'esclaffèrent de rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Effie se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Les deux tributs s'arrêtèrent enfin de rire et regardèrent Haymtich avec incompréhension.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »** demanda-t-elle simplement.

 **« Vous vous êtes moqués ouvertement de ses amis. »** dit-il. **« Je pense qu'elle la prit pour elle mais ne vous en faîtes pas elle est très susceptible ça lui passera. »** finit par dire Haymitch en sirotant son whisky.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, elle avait réagi comme une enfant. D'habitude elle ne se moque jamais des gens que ce soit sur leur comportement ou sur leur apparence. La dernière fois cela devait remonter à l'âge de ses 12 ans, c'était avec Gale et ils avaient critiqués un gamin car celui-ci avait un tic et répétait des mots plusieurs fois. Depuis elle n'avait jamais parlé en mal de quelqu'un.

La brune décida donc de prendre les choses et main et d'aller s'excuser. Son frère décida de l'accompagner car lui aussi s'en voulait. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce et essayèrent de trouver Effie et les deux stylistes dans le train. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sœur et le frère les vit enfin, ils étaient tous à l'avant de celui-ci. Ellie et Adam entrèrent en frappant alors que la porte n'était même pas fermée.

 **« Je suis vraiment désolé Effie, Ilka et José. »** dit Ellie en fermant la porte derrière elle.

 **« Je n'aurai jamais du rire Effie, ce n'était pas contre toi. »** continua Adam.

 **« Nous sommes juste énervés contre le Capitol et c'est vous qui en avez malheureusement fait les frais… Ce n'était pas notre but de vous blessez… »**

Ellie haïssait le Capitol et ses résidents mais elle devait s'excuser, pour elle-même mais aussi parce qu'elles savaient que si les autres tributs apprenaient qu'ils avaient déjà des histoires avec des personnes qui étaient là pour les aider de plus est, cela se retourneraient forcément contre eux. Il fallait qu'ils se fassent discret, elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et que son frère et elle soit la cible des autres tributs dès le départ.

 **« Très bien j'accepte vos excuses mais sachez que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes nés au Capitol et que nous travaillons pour le Président Snow que nous sommes d'accord avec les Hunger Games. »** dit Effie avec sincérité. **« Il faut que vous sachiez que nous le faisons car nous le devons ! »** finit-elle par dire.

 **« Je les accepte également, vous êtes jeunes et ce qui vous arrive n'est pas facile »**.

 **« Egalement »** dit Ilka mais sa voix résonnait toujours de l'amertume.

Quelques minutes plus tard le train arriva à la gare du Capitol. Les deux tributs descendirent de celui-ci et firent surpris du nombre de personnes qui les attendaient. Des barrières furent mises à disposition pour éviter divers désagréments. Des journalistes étaient présents en très grand nombre ainsi que de nombreuses caméras. Les flashs des photos éblouissaient le frère et sa sœur quand enfin ils entrèrent dans l'immense tour ou ils s'séjourneraient avant l'entrée dans l'arène.

Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur qui les menait tout en haut puis entrèrent dans un magnifique appartement. Sur la porte le chiffre « 12 » était inscrit en très grosses lettres. Ellie et Adam n'avaient jamais vu une si belle demeure, à côté leur petite maison ne ressemblait à rien. Haymitch conduit Adam à sa chambre pour lui faire visiter quand à Ellie ce fut Effie qui l'accompagna. La jolie brune entra dans sa chambre et fut surprise de la grandeur de celle-ci. Un grand lit se trouvait au centre de la pièce avec des draps de soie blanc ornés de dentelles. Une immense fenêtre laissait voir la grandeur du Capitol ainsi que le monde qui y vivait.

 **« Il ne faut pas trainer, la rediffusion des moissons va bientôt commencer. »** dit soudain Effie alors qu'Ellie était omnibulée par l'immensité du Capitol.

 **« Euh oui bien sûr »** répondit la tribut alors qu'elle venait de sortir de ses pensées.

Ellie sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Adam qui était déjà revenu avec Haymitch. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé face à la grande télévision du salon et attendirent que quelqu'un se décide à l'allumer. Le mentor prit alors la parole.

 **« Bien, nous allons voir la moisson de tous les districts et donc de vos concurrents dans l'arène. Nous essayerons de voir lesquels pourront être vos alliés et… »**

 **« On ne veut pas d'alliés. »** dit Ellie subitement.

 **« Oui on en veut pas. »** enchérit Adam pour soutenir sa sœur.

Haymitch lança un regard à Effie puis posa le regard sur les deux tributs.

 **« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux… »** commença-t-il par dire en insistant son regard sur Ellie. **« si vous n'avez pas d'alliés vous êtes morts. »** finit-il par dire en levant son sourcil gauche.

 **« On pourra se débrouillez à deux, on ne veut faire confiance à personne. »**

Ellie dit cela en croisant les bras ce qui montrait sa détermination. Adam lui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

 **« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire alors ? Dîtes le moi je meurs d'envie de savoir. »** répondit Haymitch alors qu'il savait très bien que les deux tributs n'avaient aucune compétence particulière.

 **« Il a raison les enfants, vous devez l'écou… »**

Effie ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Ellie avait déjà répliquée.

 **« Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »** dit-elle en se levant du divan sur lequel elle était assise. **« Ni même Adam ! Depuis que nous avons été choisis nous ne le sommes plus ! »**

 **« Sur ce point tu as raison trésor, vous n'êtes plus des enfants, alors je te prierais de bien vouloir arrêter d'agir comme tels et de m'écouter. »** dit Haymitch en montrant du doigt la jeune brune. **« Si vous ne vous alliez pas je ne donne pas cher de votre peau »**.

 **« Pour après quoi, s'entretuer ?** **»** répliqua Ellie qui ne voulait visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire.

 **« Très bien, comme tu voudras. »** répondit le mentor en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils présents. Il alluma la télévision et quelques secondes plus tard l'hymne de Panem retentit.

 **Alors ? qu'est -ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerai savoir ;)**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires, je ne suis pas experte et je peux en oublier.. :)**


	4. La peur

Voilà plus de deux mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et j'en suis désolée. Je n'avais plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire (manque de temps mais aussi d'inspiration). J'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais c'est assez compliqué de tout mettre en place. Je posterais donc un chapitre lorsque je le souhaiterais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me fixer une limite de temps. Je tiens à remercier les personnes ayant posté une review, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir et permet une motivation supplémentaire!

Réponse aux reviews :

 **nikkodyl** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que l'histoire te plais :)

 **Atlante005** : Et oui la réaction de Gale est assez surprenante.. C'est vrai qu'Adam est très jeune, ses chances sont en effet limités mais qui sait ? Peut-être arrivera t-il à surprendre ? Ou peut-être pas ? ;)

 **Minimiste** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La peur

 **« Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui à eu lieu la moisson, la moisson qui à choisit nos et bien évidemment vos 24 tributs des 12 districts de Panem. Comme chaque année, douze jeunes hommes et douze jeunes femmes âgés entre 12 et 18 ans vont s'affronter dans l'arène des Hunger Games ! Quels seront vos favoris ? Quels seront vos perdants ? Nous allons le découvrir… Maintenant ! »**

Le présentateur était un homme très excentrique. Il avait les cheveux roses et un costume bleu vif. Il s'appelait Caesar Flickerman. Son nom était inscrit en bas de l'écran.

Le district un fit son apparition. Ellie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les enfants présents ne montraient aucune faiblesse, aucun signe d'une quelconque peur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement le cas ou si ce n'était qu'une façade. Une jeune fille d'environ 12 ans fut appelée mais une autre jeune fille se porta volontaire à la place. Elle était plus âgée, blonde et assez grande. Elle se présenta comme étant Glimmer. Le district masculin se porta également volontaire et se présenta sous le nom de Marvel. Il était massif, brun et son regard était très menaçant.

 **« Attendez ! Ils se portent volontaire ? »** s'exclama Ellie qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. **« C'est une blague ? »**

 **« Ce sont des carrières. »** fit remarquer Haymitch **« Ils sont nés et entrainés durant toute leur enfance pour les jeux. »**

 **« Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Risquer leur vie pour un jeu ? »**

 **« C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent. »** dit-il simplement. **« Il va falloir que vous fassiez très attention à ces deux-là, ils m'ont l'air déterminés et très forts, ils auront bien évidemment beaucoup de sponsors. »**

Le district deux révéla deux autres carrières Clove et Cato.

 **« On a aucune chance… »** dit Adam tristement. **« On va se faire ratatiner Ellie ! »**

Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait le rassurer mais Haymitch fut le premier à parler.

 **« Si vous trouvez des alliés vous aurez plus de chance croyez moi. »**

Adam lança un regard à sa sœur quand celle-ci prit la parole.

 **« On verra. »**

Haymitch émit un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres et son regard retourna en direction de la télévision ou le district 3 apparut.

A mesure que les districts défilèrent, Ellie et son jeune frère ne dirent plus un mot et écoutaient les quelques conseils que leur mentor pouvait leur donner. Puis ce fut au tour du district 11. Une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge d'Adam fut appelée. Son nom était Rue. Elle semblait si fragile qu'Ellie avait presque de la peine pour elle. Le tribut masculin se nomme Tresh et était plus âgé que sa « partenaire ». Ellie se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir tuer ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne. Elle s'en sentait incapable.

Puis ce fut à leur tour, Ellie se vit appeler et remarqua qu'elle ne montrait pas de réelles émotions, juste une réaction de surprise. Mais lorsque son frère fut à son tour choisit, elle se vit tomber et pleurer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction des autres tributs face à la faiblesse qu'elle avait montrée et se demanda comment ils réagiraient.

A la fin de la rediffusion, Haymitch prit la parole.

 **« Bon... bonne nouvelle, cette année je ne vois que les carrières de vraiment dangereux. Ne vous alliez surtout pas avec eux, ils vous tueraient dès le premier soir. Ah… et le garçon du onze à l'air pas mal dans son genre, restez sur vos garde »**

 **« Si on arrive jusque-là. »** dit Adam soudainement.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait peut-être raison, certes les carrières étaient assez terrifiants mais pratiquement tous les autres districts l'étaient également. Elle et son frère était les plus faibles, cela était une évidence. Les autres tributs s'en rendraient compte rapidement s'ils ne le savent pas déjà.

Le mentor regarda le jeune tribut avec une pointe d'énervement et répliqua.

 **« Ne soit pas si pessimiste, tout peut arriver dans les jeux. Certes, comme ça vous ne valez pas grand-chose je ne te le cache pas mais il faut que vous vous montrez rusés, malins et surtout très prudent. »**

 **« Et c'est avec ça que vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ? On ne sait pas se battre bon sang ! »** cria Adam plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il continua plus calmement en se tournant cette fois vers sa sœur.

 **« Ellie toi tu pourras survivre, tu as toujours été la plus intelligente, tu trouveras bien un moyen de te battre. Moi, je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour toi, rien de plus. »**

Ellie n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait grandi de plusieurs années en l'espace d'un seul jour. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **« Adam, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais tu m'entends ? On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Mon rôle c'est de te protéger et de te voir gagner ses jeux, je ferais tout pour que ça arrive. »**

 **« Je ne veux pas les gagner si ça signifie que je te perds Ellie ! Je… je ne veux pas te perdre ! »**

Adam éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa sœur. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux en le rassurant du mieux qu'elle ne le pouvait. Haymitch quant à lui semblait désespéré et quitta la pièce rapidement.

 **« Haymitch ! Attendez ! »**

Ellie se détacha de son petit frère et se leva pour rejoindre son mentor. Celui-ci s'arrêta.

 **« Haymitch, je sais que votre rôle c'est de nous aider, et je sais que c'est ce que vous faites, mais vous savez très bien qu'Adam et moi sommes… »**

 **« Frère et sœur, oui. »** coupa le buveur de rhum. **« Et je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, mais il faut que vous vous bougiez maintenant ! Dans deux jours vous êtes dans cette putain d'arène ! »**

Haymitch commençait vraiment à en avoir assez, jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à ce genre de situation. Il comprenait le faite que cela soit dur à vivre mais pour lui les deux tributs ne faisaient que se lamenter au lieu de tout faire pour qu'au moins l'un deux ne puisse survivre.

 **« Je… j'aimerai vous demandez quelque chose…, s'il vous plait Haymitch, faites tout pour aider Adam, faites que les sponsors lui reviennent, faites que le Capitol l'aime lui et non moi. »** supplia la brune.

 **« Ce n'est pas si facile ça trésor… »** répondit-il. **« C'est les capitoliens eux même qui décident. Vous allez avoir les entraînements demain matin et le passage devant les juges l'après-midi. Le matin sera filmé, alors à toi de tout faire pour que ton frère se fasse apprécier. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, mise sur l'émotion avec lui, de toute façon y a que ça qui pourra marcher. »**

Et il partit laissant Ellie réfléchir à une stratégie pouvant aider au mieux son frère.

Depuis la tombée de la nuit, la jeune tribut avait réfléchit durement à ce que son frère pourrait montrer durant le passage devant les juges. Haymitch avait conseillé de miser sur l'émotion mais aucune idée ne lui était parvenue ce qui commençait à énerver la brune. Elle pensa donc rapidement au maniement d'une arme mais Adam n'en avait jamais utilisé une, mise à part un couteau de cuisine peut-être, et ce ne serai certainement pas en une séance d'entrainement qu'il arrivera à s'en servir correctement. Elle se sentait impuissante, triste et en colère à la fois. Une fois minuit passé, Ellie rejoignit sa chambre car elle fut prise d'un mal de tête. Celui-ci la faisait assez souffrir. Adam devait déjà dormir, elle décida donc de ne pas le voir et risquer de le réveiller.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Effie avait réveillé les deux tributs à la première heure. Ellie venait de faire irruption dans la grande salle toujours en vêtement de nuit et vit qu'Adam était déjà en train d'entamer son petit déjeuné à coté de leur mentor. Elle se sentit quelque peu ridicule car tous étaient déjà habillés. Elle décida tout de même de s'assoir en face de son petit frère.

 **« Bonjour Adam. »** dit-elle.

 **« Salut Ellie… »** répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers son bol.

Son frère était tout aussi inquiet qu'elle, cela se voyait. Elle essaya de trouver les mots qui pourrait le réconforter tant soit peu.

 **« Adam regarde-moi… aujourd'hui il va falloir montrer tous ce qu'on a d'accord ? Ce matin, on s'entrainera dur tous les deux et on trouvera quelque chose que tu pourras montrer cet après-midi aux juges. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras. »**

 **« Je sais Ellie… c'est juste qu'Haymitch n'a toujours pas de nouvelle de papa… ce n'est pas normal… »**

Ellie se tourna vers son mentor pour plus d'explication.

 **« C'est vrai, mes amis n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles de votre père mais des personnes sont à sa recherche vous devez me faire confiance. »**

En voyant qu'Ellie allait répondre de manière volcanique comme à son habitude, Haymitch enchaîna.

 **« Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais vous ne devez pas vous préoccuper de ça maintenant, demain vous êtes dans l'arène bon dieu ! »**

 **« Haymitch… vous parlez de notre père là, notre seule famille ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on ne pense pas à lui ! »** répliqua-t-elle impulsivement.

 **« Il est tout ce qu'on a… »** enchérit Adam.

 **« Je le sais bien mais vous devez vous concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe maintenant, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui ici, et moi non plus. Vous m'avez demandé de vous aider et je l'ai fait, quand j'aurai de ses nouvelles vous serez les premiers informés je vous l'assure. »**

 **« Et si on a rien avant demain ? On ne le reverra plus jamais ! »** cria le jeune tribut en larme à présent.

 **« Adam… il sera toujours avec nous »** répondit Ellie en montrant du doigt le collier que porte son frère autour du cou. **« Toujours. »**

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Ellie partie en direction de la salle de bain et décida d'y prendre une bonne douche. Une fois ses vêtements enlevés, elle entra dans la cabine et actionna le robinet sur la température la plus élevée. Elle savait que cela allait être une de ses dernières douches et voulu en profiter au maximum. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Ellie ne faisait que penser à l'arène, à comment elle et son petit frère allait pouvoir ne serait-ce que passer dix minutes à l'intérieur, à comment ils allaient pouvoir y survivre et à comment elle allait pouvoir tuer. **« Tuer.. »** chuchota la jeune tribut comme si elle venait vraiment de prendre conscience de ce mot. Oter la vie d'une personne, détruire la vie de tant d'autres. Ellie pensait aux familles mais aussi aux amis de tous les tributs et en eu soudain un haut le cœur. Une main devant la bouche pour essayer de retenir son petit déjeuner, l'autre sur le carrelage chaud du mur en face d'elle, Ellie finit par lâcher prise. Plusieurs larmes coulèrent de ses joues rosies par la chaleur de l'eau, son corps glissa doucement contre le mur derrière elle, elle se retrouva soudain assise l'eau chaude coulant toujours son corps nu pleurant à chaud de larmes.

Ellie n'avait jamais vraiment pu évacuer toute cette pression, elle essayait de protéger son frère au maximum, de le rassurer et n'avait jamais pensé à ce que _elle_ puisse ressentir. Personne ne l'avait réconforté, personne n'était vraiment là pour elle. Elle avait bien sûr Adam mais ce n'était pas son rôle. A cette instant elle ne voulut qu'une seul chose, qu'une seul personne auprès d'elle, la seule personne qui aurait pu la rassurer tant soi peu : son père. Il lui manquait énormément. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que rien de mal ne lui soit arrivé. Qui lui aurait voulu du mal ? Et pourquoi ? Le sentiment de solitude ne faisait que grandir en Ellie et elle savait que n'était que le début.

Ellie était toujours assise dans la douche quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **« Ellie ? Ca fait pratiquement une heure que tu es sous la douche, tout va bien ? »**

Une heure ? pensa-t-elle étonnée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être resté ici aussi longtemps.

C'était la voix d'Ilka qui parlait derrière la porte, celle-ci continua de résonner.

 **« Ellie ? Répond moi, est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Sa voix était de plus en plus tremblante.

Ellie décida de se lever tant bien que mal, essuyant ses larmes du revers de son bras puis éteignit l'eau de la douche. Elle ouvrit la cabine et s'enroula dans une serviette couleur ivoire situé sur le lavabo.

 **« ELLIE ? Oh mon dieu... que quelqu'un vienne ! »** s'écria le styliste visiblement très apeuré.

Ellie ouvrit la porte violemment et regarda Ilka droit dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Il la regarda visiblement rassuré en soufflant assez difficilement comme s'il venait de courir pendant des heures. Elle finit enfin par prendre la parole.

 **« Je vais bien. »** dit-elle d'une voix claire.

 **« Tu.. tu.. tu m'as fait peur Ellie ! J'ai bien cru que tu avais décidé de mettre fin… »**

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix d'Haymitch.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »**

Derrière lui se trouvait Adam et Effie qui regardait la scène avec stupéfaction.

 **« On a entendu des cris ! »** s'exclama soudainement Effie.

 **« Ca va Ellie ? »** enchérit Adam.

Ellie regardait toujours Ilka dans les yeux et compris ce qu'il voulait dire avant l'arrivée des trois autres. _« J'ai bien cru que tu avais décidé de mettre fin… » « à tes jours »_ pensa-t-elle. Se suicider ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Serait-ce la solution ? Mourir, ne plus ressentir cette peine, ne pas avoir à tuer ? Ce serait si simple. Mais cette pensée ne resta pas bien longtemps dans sa tête. Comment pourrait-elle laisser son frère seul dans cette arène ? Comment pourrait-elle lui faire ça ? Son père a disparu, il ne lui restait plus qu'Adam et Adam n'avait plus qu'elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire une chose pareille, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait.

 **« Je vais bien. »** répéta-t-elle cette fois ci en s'adressant à son mentor ainsi qu'à son frère et Effie.

Haymitch la regarda d'un air incrédule, comme s'il sentait qu'elle mentait.

 **« Très bien »** en conclu-t-il. **« Alors que dirais-tu de t'habiller et de finir de te préparer ?** » dit-il en regardant la serviette dans laquelle Ellie était emmitouflée. **« Dans trente minutes vous devez-être dans la salle d'entraînement. ».**

 **« Oh oui tient Ellie »** dit Ilka en lui tendant des vêtements couleur grisâtre. **« C'est pour ça que j'étais venu te voir, ce sont vos combinaisons spéciales entraînement ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu la chance de les confectionner moi-même, ils sont hideux ! »** finit-il par dire avec un air de dégout.

Ellie les pris et retourna à l'intérieur de la salle de bain sans même remercier le styliste.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon réveillon à tous! :)


	5. L'entraînement

Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 4 avec les entraînements! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Réponse à la review :

 **Attlante005 :** Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, l'arène arrivera dans 2 chapitres je pense! :p

* * *

Chapitre 4 : L'entraînement

Ellie se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ses yeux d'habitude d'un vert étincelant sont devenus en l'espace d'à peine deux jours beaucoup plus sombres. Son regard dériva sur ses longs cheveux bruns mouillés qui retombaient à hauteur de sa poitrine. La jeune tribut semblait ailleurs, loin dans ses pensées. Plusieurs minutes passèrent lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir un tiroir situé en dessous du lavabo. A l'intérieur, Ellie fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit dans ses mains une paire de ciseau et sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire coupa sa chevelure d'un geste net. Sa jolie crinière brune gisait maintenant sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient devenus beaucoup plus court. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au-dessus des épaules ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de carré long assez irrégulier. Ellie ne pris pas la peine de réajuster sa coiffure. Elle rangea les ciseaux dans le tiroir puis s'habilla rapidement avec sa tenue d'entrainement.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Ellie se dirigea vers sa chambre et chercha sous son oreiller son collier représentant sa famille. Elle le mit autour de son cou puis partit en direction de la salle à manger.

 **« Dans exactement 8 minutes vous devez être dans la salle d'entrainement les z'amis ! »** dit José avec ardeur. **« Mais… mais où est ta sœur mon chou ? On ne peut pas être en retard ! »** s'affola le styliste face à un Adam quelque peu étonné.

 **« Je suis là. »** répliqua Ellie en s'approchant de son petit frère. **« On peut y aller. »**

José ouvrit grand la bouche et grand les yeux. Il essaya de parler mais aucun son pu sortir tellement il était stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait.

 **« Tu.. tu.. tu t'es… »** essaya d'articuler le styliste.

 **« Oui, j'avais envie de changement, on peut y aller maintenant ? »** renchérit la brune plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Adam regarda sa sœur, un sourire jaillit de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit la parole.

 **« J'aime bien moi ! Ça te vieillit et ça fait un peu rebelle mais.. j'aime bien ! »**

 **« Merci Adam, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »** répondit-elle avec amusement.

 **« Mais s'en était un Ellie !**

Haymitch suivit d'Effie firent soudainement leur entré dans la salle.

 **« Il est grand temps de descendre ou sinon nous allons finirent comme de la chair à… »** Effie fut coupée dans son élan et eu exactement la même réaction que José quelques instants plus tôt. **« Ellie… ? Mais Ellie.. qu'as-tu.. qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? Comment as-tu.. comment as-tu pu faire ça à ta si belle chevelure ? Et puis.. rien n'est égalisé ! »** s'effara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche.

 **« Changement. »** dit calmement Ellie même si celle-ci bouillait intérieurement. **« Bon on y va ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'Adam et moi ne se fassions remarquer en arrivant en retard. »**

 **« Sans vouloir t'offenser chérie, tu vas te faire remarquer avec cette coupe. »** dit Haymitch en montrant de son menton les cheveux de la brune. **« Mais bon.. ce n'est pas si mal, on a pratiquement la même coiffure maintenant ! »** continua-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil en sa direction.

Ellie ne put s'empêcher d'émir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Son mentor disait vrai, ses cheveux ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens sauf qu'ils étaient quand même un peu plus long que lui et de couleurs différentes.

 **« Allons-y maintenant »** finit par dire le buveur de rhum en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.

Effie passa la première toujours aussi chagrinée, s'en suivi José puis Adam. Ellie sortit la dernière quand tout à coup Haymitch lui prit son avant-bras et la retourna face à lui. Il s'approcha d'elle puis chuchota à son oreille gauche.

 **« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, te plantes pas, te fais d'ennemi et surtout pense à cette après-midi face aux juges, c'est le plus important. Oh et n'oublie pas les alliés. Ça aussi c'est important. »**

Il la lâcha puis partit en direction de l'ascenseur rejoindre les autres. Ellie savait que son mentor voulait qu'elle réussisse, qu' _ils_ réussissent, mais elle ne savait pas s'il croyait vraiment en leurs chances. Elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur en se disant qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'attention soit portée sur elle. Adam devra absolument faire bonne impression face aux Capitoliens mais également face aux juges. Il faut que son frère soit aimé, c'est primordial.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement, Haymitch dit aux deux tributs qu'ils étaient arrivés mais qu'eux seuls étaient autorisés à y aller. Quand Ellie et Adam furent sortis, il fit un signe de tête à la brune comme pour lui donner du courage, lui donner de l'espoir. Elle le lui rendit puis rejoignit son frère qui était déjà devant la grande porte à attendre. Celle-ci était entre ouverte et on pouvait déjà entendre du bruit à l'intérieur.

 **« Ecoute Adam… tu restes près de moi d'accord ? On s'entraîne ensemble. »** dit Ellie en tenant fermement les épaules de son frère. **« On ne se fait pas remarquer, on s'entraîne juste et puis… et puis on essaye de trouver ce qu'on va pouvoir montrer aux juges cette aprèm ok ? »** continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Tu as peur. »** répondit précipitamment Adam. Ellie fut surprise de ce que venait de dire son petit frère. Elle lui lâcha les épaules, le regarda avec déconcertions en arquant un sourcil puis ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le jeune tribut la devança. **« Tu as peur et c'est normal. Je suis peut-être jeune mais je peux comprendre ça Ellie. Je peux comprendre le fait que ce soit dur à supporter pour toi aussi. Que tu veuilles me protéger c'est normal mais moi aussi je veux prendre soin de toi, moi aussi je veux que tu ailles bien. »** Ellie le regarda quelques secondes puis laissa échapper un soupir.

 **« Je vais bien Adam. »**

 **« Non Ellie, tu ne vas pas bien, et moi non plus. Peut-être même que tous ceux dans cette salle ne vont pas bien. »** dit-il en montrant du doigt la porte devant eux. **« On ne peut pas aller bien avec ce qu'on va devoir faire. Aucun d'entre nous. »**

La tribut ne sût pas quoi répondre. Son frère était très intelligent, très mature, il l'avait montré à maintes et maintes reprises maintenant. Elle regrettait presque son petit frère naïf du district 12. Grandir tellement vite en l'espace de deux jours, ça ne devrait pas être possible. Elle décida de couper court à la conversation.

 **« Il est tant Adam. »** dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la grande salle.

Jamais Ellie n'aurait pensé tomber sur ce à quoi elle voyait. La salle fut tellement plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, tellement plus large mais aussi tellement plus sombre. De grandes vitres étaient disposées à sa gauche mais elles ne reflétaient en rien le soleil extérieur. Une forêt au crépuscule y était représentée. La lune était pleine et brillait dans un étang près de hauts arbres. Après avoir contemplé ce paysage assez froid pendant quelques secondes, son regard dériva sur les différents ateliers.

Elle aperçut en premier lieu une sorte de terrain de boxe avec des cordes blanches qui l'entouraient. Un tribut qui était dos à Ellie s'entraînait à l'intérieur mais il ne faisait rien qui puisse ressembler à taper dans un sac de boxe. Il avait dans sa main une grosse hache et la maniait avec ténacité. Il touchait ses cibles avec rapidité et efficacité. Elle se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait manipuler aussi facilement une arme et qui plus est une arme comme celle-ci. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ellie le dévisagea et sa question eut vite trouvé une réponse. C'était Cato du district 2, un carrière. Il la regarda à son tour puis émit un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce rictus n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler amical. Son regard parût plutôt menaçant et Ellie dû baisser les yeux pour lui échapper. Elle le regretta aussitôt, elle venait de lui montrer un signe de faiblesse et elle devait n'en montrer aucun. Mais ce fut trop tard, quand elle releva les yeux elle le vit sourire mais cette fois-ci ses dents bien blanches étaient de sorties. La brune soutint son regard mais soudain une tribut qui n'était autre que Clove entra sur le terrain et vint se placer face son coéquipier. Ellie n'était plus dans son champ de vision et décida de partir rapidement en direction d'un autre atelier.

Adam lui n'avait pas attendu sa sœur, il était déjà vers l'atelier qui était consacré aux fruits et plantes toxiques. Ellie l'aperçu discutant avec quelqu'un, elle s'approcha puis vit que c'était une jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge de son frère. Elle était rousse et faisait partie du district 9 si elle s'en souvenait bien. La grande sœur ne perdit pas de temps, une fois à hauteur de son petit frère, elle lui prit le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, on s'entraîne ensemble. »**

 **« Attends Ellie, elle veut bien m'apprendre comment faire la différence entre les baies intoxiquées et celles qui ne le sont pas ! »**

 **« Ah oui ? Et si elle te ment ?! »** répondit-elle impulsivement.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci la regarda timidement, elle avait l'air presque apeurée. Ellie l'examina et se détendit quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

 **« Tu lui apprendrais ? »** lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

 **« Euh… oui… oui bien sûr… »** assura la tribut maladroitement.

 **« Et comment tu sais ça ? Ou est-ce que toi tu as appris ? »** enchéri Ellie.

 **« Euh… et bien… chez moi. Dans mon district… nous… nous sommes chargés de l'agriculture… mon père sème certaines plantes et quelques fruits… je sais reconnaître lesquels sont les bons… ».**

Ellie considéra quelques temps la rouquine puis elle acquiesça de la tête pour donner son accord.

 **« Je te dirais comment faire Ellie, tu devrais aller t'entraîner ailleurs. »** dit Adam en se tournant vers la table ou était déposée les différentes baies.

La tribut détailla tous les autres ateliers. Mise à part le grand terrain situé au centre de la pièce et l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans cette grande salle. A sa gauche, elle aperçut un petit coin pour apprendre à faire du feu et à sa droite un coin pour apprendre à créer des hameçons. En face d'elle elle vit plusieurs tributs, qui étaient pour la plupart des carrières, s'affairer autour d'une immense étagère ou était entreposée les diverses armes. Il y avait des haches de différentes tailles et de différents calibres, des arcs, des flèches mais aussi des lances, des tridents ainsi que des dagues.

 **« D'accord, mais je reviens vite. »** lui répondit –elle en partant en direction de l'armement.

Une fois devant l'armorie, Ellie sentit sur elle des regards insistants. Elle se demandait si sa chevelure n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Elle décida de les ignorer et de prendre trois dagues en argent puis de se placer devant une cible située à quelques pas du grand terrain ou les tributs du district deux s'entraînaient toujours. Les regards des autres tributs ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté et elle se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Elle ne devait en rien montrer son embarrât, ni même ses émotions comme elle l'avait fait bêtement plus tôt face à Cato. Elle se décida donc de lancer sa première dague. Celle-ci n'atteignit même pas la cible, elle tomba bien avant ce qui lui valut d'énormes éclats de rires de la part des carrières. Ellie sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais choisis tout de même de continuer et d'essayer de les ignorer. La deuxième dague arriva plus loin mais n'atteignit toujours pas la cible. Les ricanements s'élevèrent encore plus et certains n'hésitaient pas à se moquer ouvertement.

 **« Non mais ta vue ça Cato ? Elle ne sait même pas utiliser un pauvre petit couteau ! »**

C'était Glimmer qui venait de s'exclamer, la tribut femelle du district un. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et était plutôt grande. Elle semblait se réjouir de la situation. Cato, toujours sur son terrain, souriait de plus belle puis s'exprima à son tour.

 **« Elle devra bien pourtant. »**

Il avait dit cela d'une voix étonnement calme, mais un rictus était toujours coincé à ses lèvres. Son regard était tout aussi redoutable. Il tenait dans sa main sa hache et Ellie s'avait qu'il la mettait en quelque sorte au défis. Il ne la menaça pas directement mais cela en revenait au même. Ellie ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner, elle avait peur mais ne devait en aucun cas le montrer. Elle eut subitement un sursaut d'adrénaline, elle prit sa dernière dague et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur la ligne de mire. Le couteau cette fois-ci ne tomba pas avant d'atteindre sa cible. Il n'heurta pas son centre, juste au rebord mais la jolie brune émit tout de même un petit sourire de satisfaction, fière d'elle. Le groupe de carrière n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

 **« Va falloir faire mieux que ça la chialeuse ! »** se moqua Marvel, tribut mâle du district un.

Tous retournaient alors à leurs occupations. « La chialeuse… » pensa Ellie, il devait faire référence au jour de la moisson lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée quand son frère fut tiré au sort. Ce souvenir qui n'était pas si lointain remonta en elle une vive douleur. Elle s'était montrée tellement fragile et faible que sur le moment elle n'avait pas réalisé son acte. Elle le payait aujourd'hui et savait que ce n'était que le début. Ellie osa se tourner vers le grand terrain et vit Cato qui était toujours là à la dévisager. Celui-ci, toujours amusé, se décida après quelques instants à retourner lui aussi à son entraînement.

Lorsqu'Ellie eut rejoint son frère et la fille du 9, elle se décida à prendre les devants et commença à mettre son plan en marche, celui d'attendrir le public pour que son frère soit apprécié. Elle vit les caméras aux quatre coins de la grande salle et savait qu'elle était vue par une partie des Capitoliens.

 **« Comment tu t'appelles ? »** interrogea-t-elle à la jeune tribut.

Celle-ci sursauta, elle ne l'avait sans doute pas vu arriver, ni même son frère qui répondit à sa place.

 **« Ah Ellie ! Regarde ça ! Toutes celles à droites sont les baies toxiques et celles de gauches celles comestibles ! C'est trop cool hein ?! Encore merci Flora ! »**

 **« De rien »** répondit-elle souriante.

Ellie vit un vrai sourire, celui d'une personne convaincu d'avoir fait une bonne action ou d'avoir participé à quelque chose de bien. Elle ne doutait plus de la rouquine. Elle était très jolie pour son âge et semblait apprécier son petit frère. Cela paru réciproque à la façon dont Adam la regardait tous yeux pétillants. Ellie ne savait pas si c'était seulement parce qu'elle l'avait aidé ou s'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie.

 **« C'est très bien Adam. Moi j'ai réussi à viser une cible. »** dit la brune en montrant du regard celle sur laquelle elle s'était exercée. Il n'avait pas dû apercevoir l'entrevu avec les carrières et cela était mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. **« Flora c'est bien ça ? »** demanda-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois-ci à la rouquine. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. **« Merci de lui avoir appris ça, c'est très gentil de ta part, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. »**

 **« C'était avec plaisir, je sais que… que si ça peut aider autant vous le faire partager… et puis… ce n'est que des baies… »**

 **« Oui mais ça aurait pu nous tuer, encore merci Flora. »**

Ellie savait que ce qui allait continuer n'allais être que du cinéma mais elle le devait, elle le devait pour lui, son petit frère. Après un petit coup d'œil sur la caméra en face d'elle, elle commença son baratin.

 **« Et puis, avec tout ce qu'Adam a vécu, ça lui a fait je suis sûr vraiment plaisir d'être aidé par quelqu'un qui se souci tant soi peu de lui »** Ellie sentit le regard de son frère qui n'y comprenait pas grand-chose mais elle décida de continuer dans sa lancée. **« Il n'a que moi… je veux dire, notre mère est morte peu de temps après sa naissance et puis notre père ne s'occupait pas bien de lui. »** Ellie regrettait déjà les paroles qui allaient suivre. **« Il le maltraitait. »** Adam en était bouche bée mais ne dit rien, il avait sans doute deviné ce que sa sœur cherchait à faire, ce fut pourquoi il ne fit et ne dit rien qui puisse faire capoter son histoire. Il la laissa poursuivre. **« Je sais que ça ne doit pas t'intéresser et que tu dois t'en foutre réellement mais ce que tu lui as instruit, je ne pense pas que beaucoup l'aurait fait. »**

 **« Je ne m'en fou pas du tout. »** répondit-t-elle plus rapidement que d'habitude. Après avoir dit cela, ses joues étaient devenues roses et elle ne semblait plus très à l'aise ce qui confirma à Ellie qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer son petit frère. La rousse se tourna vers Adam et lui prit doucement la main droite. Ce geste la visiblement surpris car il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur avec un regard confus. **« Je suis contente que ça t'ai plus… et je suis désolé pour ce que t'as fait ton père… ici il ne te fera plus de mal. »** finit-elle par dire avec un sourire hésitant qui se voulu réconfortant.

Ellie n'était pas fière mais elle espérait vraiment que son petit numéro ait ému la plupart des Capitoliens. Ils devaient l'être non ? Qui ne serait pas attendrit par un enfant maltraité ? Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour aider Adam, même si c'était d'une façon pas très respectable.

Le temps avait filé à toute vitesse, il ne restait qu'une petite heure pour s'entraîner. Ellie et Adam testèrent la plupart des ateliers restant mais seulement lorsque personne n'y s'y trouvaient. Celui consacré au feu fut assez simple pour Ellie qui arriva facilement à allumer un feu avec deux roches en seulement dix minutes. Adam n'en croyait pas ses yeux et la félicita avec humour.

 **« T'es bonne en quelque chose en fin de compte sœurette ! »** Ellie lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui engendra un grognement de la part d'Adam. **« Arg ! D'accord, d'accord j'ai rien dit ! ».**

Après l'atelier feu, les deux tributs se dirigèrent vers la confection d'hameçons mais ni Ellie, ni Adam n'y étaient vraiment doué. Celui du plus jeune ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, il n'arrivait même pas à rester sur le crochet et celui de la brune était trop petit pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Avec le reste du temps qu'ils leurs restaient, Ellie retourna sur la cible de tout à l'heure avec plusieurs dagues et les lança à plusieurs reprises. Adam quant à lui regardait sa sœur et l'encourageait du mieux qu'il le faisait c'est-à-dire en applaudissant à chaque fois qu'un couteau touchait la cible.

L'entrainement terminé, les tributs étaient conviés à se rendre non dans leurs appartements mais dans une petite salle. Chaque binôme en avait une à disposition pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient présenter aux juges. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la pièce jusqu'à leur notation. Ellie pensa alors qu'elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de parler à Haymitch de ce qu'elle avait fait en ce qui concerne Adam et donc de savoir si elle ne s'était pas complètement plantée sur ce coups-là. Lorsqu'elle fut seule avec son frère dans la très petite salle, elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. « Ne te fais pas d'ennemi » elle ne s'en était pas vraiment fait du moins directement même si elle savait que les carrières ne l'appréciait pas mais elle pensa soudainement à Cato qui lui avait très bien sous-entendu dans son regard et dans ses gestes qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Il ne l'avait quand même pas mise sur sa liste de première personne à éliminer ? Ellie se sentit vraiment mal mais cela s'accentua quand elle pensa à ce qu'Haymitch lui avait dit ensuite « N'oublie pas les alliés ». Elle les avait oubliés.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de la première rencontre entre Ellie et Cato ? des carrières ? de Flora, la petite du district 9 ? J'aimerais avoir vos ressentis ;)


End file.
